A Complicated Love
by Miraculous601
Summary: Rose weasley is confused and frustrated and decides to go for a midnight walk around the castle. When she sees the one person who is causing all these problems...
1. Chapter 1

Rose weasley slowly sat up in bed and grouned. She couldn't sleep all because of one stupid death eater.

"No he's not... one of them." Thought rose as she hopped out of bed. Rose glanced at the clock on he night table. It was exactly 12:05.

"Uhh... he's even the reason i can't sleep" Groaned Rose. She tip toed down the stairs to the main part of the gryfindor common room. Rose sat down on a comfy arm chair and wondered what would help her fall asleep. Rose decided that she would take a midnight walk around the castle to clear her head. The Paintings would be asleep so she would have to be very quiet not to wake them. That was her only real concern knowing that all the Preficts were asleep and even filch wouldn't stay up this late but his stupid cat would... Rose decided she'd take her chance pushed open the painting and peered around the corner And there he was... Scorpius Malfoy leaning against the wall right outside the gryfindor common room. When they saw each other they stared. Rose stared into his gorgeous grey eyes and couldn't look away. She wished the moment could have lasted longer but scorpius tour his gaze from her and yelled as quietly as he could

"Sorry i shouldn't be hear! Please dont tell a professor my dad will kill me!" he stuttered as the color drained from his face.

"Well im waiting for my explination" as rose starting to get a little annoyed. Suddenly With zero warning Scorpius shot toward her and kissed her. Rose was in shock. she tried to pull away but she couldn't. It was amazing though she wouldn't admit is. Finally Rose pulled away and as loudly as she could without waking anyone yelled

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT" and slapped him across the face. Scorpius pulled back and rubbed his cheek as both of his cheeks turned pink though the one she had slapped was red.

"Im sorry your lips just look really kissable!" scorpius choked out then said

"Look im sorry i wont tell anyone about this ok" Scorpius began to turn away. Somewhere in rose's mind something told her that this was her chance she took a deep breathe grabbed him by his tie and and pulled scorpius toward her and said turning red "Can you do it again?" Scorpius looked horrified. "U -Umm... o-ok" He said leaning in toward her and kissing her. this one was even better than the last. Rose ran her fingers through his hair and wrapped her hands around his strong neck. Scorpius wrapped his arms around her waist and held on tightly not ever wanting to let go. Finally she Pulled away.

"You have know idea how long i've wanted to do that..." said scorpius as he scratched the back of his head. Rose made up her mind and asked scorpius "do you want to come with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow" Scorpius was amazed. this would ruin roses popularity. But not wanting to say no to the most beautiful girl in the world he accepted and rose walked Back into the gryfindor common room shutting the door and climbing up the tower stairs and jumping into bed Though her heart was in heaven.


	2. a complicated love chapter 2

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"It was the day Scorpius was to go to hogsmeade with Rose. He was excited and scared. He had told Albus what had happened the previous night with Rose./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Oh Rose she's so beautiful" he said to himself. He thought that statement was pretty cheesy and would never say it aloud. It was a cool autumn days so scorpius decided to wear jeans and a green shirt. Then he walked down to the where the carriages were./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Would rose not show up what would others think?" though scorpius as he walked into the castle courtyard. Finally he made it to wear the carriages were and found rose in line. She waved to him smiling as he walked over. The other students stared in amazement. Some started whispering some staring with mouths wide open as they did. Rose didn't seem to care. Or she didn't notice. When scorpius got there rose said/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Hey, I was worried you wouldn't show" He said. "What, I would never not come" said rose confused and slightly angry" ummm people are staring….." said Scorpius as he looked around "Yes I know and I don't care" said rose as she grabbed his hand and held it as they waited for their carriage. At this the other students gasped and more whispered. Scorpius wanted to look at them but he didn't turn around. Finally the next carriage was there's Scorpius was happy it was only a two person carriage so no one would stare. He let rose on first and held out his hand/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""My lady" he said. She laughed and blushed at him and got on. Scorpius got onto the carriage after er and shut the door. The ride there was short. They drifted down the dirt path. The trees turning gold, orange, and red. It was a crisp cool morning with a nice breeze. When they arrived rose hopped out first with scorpius following closely behind./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Where do you want to go first" said Scorpius hoping that was the right thing to say./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""How about Zonko's" said Rose. Scorpius nodded his head and started walking toward the joke shop remembering that Albus had told him to get him Bulgarian darkness powder. Rose and Scorpius laughed and talked the whole way there. Eventually they made it to the store and walked in. The place froze as they walked in. All the students stared and the only noise that could be heard was the tinkling of the little bell overhead. Eventually the students went back to scanning the store shelves for trinkets and pranks. Scorpius and rose walked over to the first shelf and began scanning and laughing at the products. Zippy Zappers, Sticky Frog Puddy, Locks That zapped you if you were to try and pick them, and many more. Scorpius picked up the powder for Al and got rose a Box of Candy that zapped anyone other than the owner. They began walking to the Three Broomsticks when rose grabbed Scorpius's hand and held it as she blushed. At this every Hogwarts student gasped and whispered. Rose looked up at him and said/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I don't care what they say and you shouldn't either". Scorpius started into her gorgeous eyes as she said this. He wanted the other students to stop. He wanted to go back to being ignored. He didn't like being stared at. He nodded at Rose and pushed open the door to the Three Broomsticks. They both got butterbears and sat almost silently then Rose paid and they left. The carriages had already arrived when the two got there and they were the last ones. They both climbed on and sat down with a huph. The ride back was awkward. Scorpius Didn't Say a word and neither did Rose. They just sat. "I had a great time" said rose as their carriage pulled up to the castle. "I think i'm gonna have to get used to people staring" said Scorpius as he jumped out of the carriage. "It doesn't matter what they think" said rose as she began to turn away. "We should do this again sometime" called Rose as she trotted away. That was a relief to Scorpius who thought the last part had been a total disaster./p


End file.
